Mission IN Possible: Probability?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Neji tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Sosok pirang itu selalu saja muncul, dan semakin membuatnya merasa aneh. Sequel for SFChallenge. Read and Review akan sangat berharga.


"Jadi, waktu itu ... aku tidak sengaja melihat isi bukunya! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia—"

"Awas!"

Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut menarik lengan putih sahabat pirangnya.

"Sebegitu semangatnya kau bicara sehingga tidak memperhatikan depanmu?" dengus pemuda itu—Shikamaru.

Gadis _blondie_ itu terdiam sejenak. Kepala pirangnya yang masih bertengger di dada _Konoha's Tactician_ tersebut tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar dan memasang muka malu-malu anjing.

"Ah! Gomen. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tee-hee!"

* * *

_**MISSION IN POSSIBLE: PROBABILITY?**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-**_**chan**_

**Warning: Semi-canon, a bit OOC, Ino-**_**cent**_**!**

xxxxx

* * *

"Yosh! Mari kita bakar lapangan latihan ini dengan semangat masa muda!" teriak makhluk tidak jelas berpakaian ketat.

"Ooh! Itu hal yang bagus! Mari kita mulai dengan push-up seribu kali!" sahut makhluk sejenis lainnya.

Seorang gadis mendesah pegal. "Apa-apaan itu! Jika latihannya seperti itu, aku bakalan mati!" timpalnya menjauh dari dua sosok yang mengeluarkan aura panas—sepanas matahari pagi hari ini.

Gadis lincah itu kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang—di samping seorang Hyuuga yang tampak murung sedari tadi. Sulit menentukan dia murung atau tidak, karena wajahnya tidak mudah ditebak.

Tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa jam, adalah hal yang cukup aneh.

"Kapan mereka akan berhenti dari sikap aneh mereka? Nee, Neji?" ucap gadis bercepol dua—Tenten membuka pembicaraan.

"..."

"Neji?" Tenten mulai khawatir. Tidak biasanya Neji menggalakkan aksi bisu beberapa jam lamanya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan pucat—setidaknya Tenten yakin kalau Neji tidak menderita sakit apapun.

"Neji, kau kenapa? Kau terlalu marah pada Lee dan Gai-sensei sehingga tidak mau mengatakan apapun?" tanya Tenten berusaha menebak. "Biarkan mereka! Mereka memang sudah begini sejak dulu, kan?"

"..."

Tenten mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—tapi lama-lama gatal sungguhan.

"Ne—"

Tenten yang akan memanggil nama Neji kembali, diinterupsi oleh gerakan cepat sang Hyuuga. Dia memegang kedua bahu Tenten dengan keras dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"I-itu cuma ketidak sengajaan! Iya, aku lihat. Bukan ada maksud apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada hubungan yang lebih jauh, kan?"

"Neji? Ada apa?" tanya Tenten tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Sadar apa yang diperbuatnya—sadar bahwa dia mulai keluar dari karakternya yang (sok) keren dan jaim, Neji langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Tenten dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sial, ada apa dengan diriku ..." gerutu Neji pelan—namun telinga Tenten masih dapat menangkapnya.

Tenten ikut berdiri dan menepuk pundak Hyuuga tersebut. "Ano ne, Neji. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja," ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Hm. Arigatou," sahut Neji sekadarnya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku akan pulang."

Tenten mengamati punggung temannya yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangan. Dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya tentunya.

xxxxx

"Sial ... sejak kapan aku jadi begini ..." gumam Neji dongkol dan bingung level 9999. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang membuatnya jadi aneh seperti ini. Padahal dulu, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan siapapun—kecuali yang berurusan dengannya.

Ya, apalagi seorang gadis.

Gadis centil yang sifatnya sangat berkebalikan dengannya.

Berambut pirang.

Itu. Itu lho.

Lucy Heartfilia.

—ehm, maaf. Salah _fandom_.

Ino Yamanaka.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Neji pernah melaksanakan misi bersama dengan gadis ceria tersebut, bersama Lee. Dan saat pulan dari misi—hingga detik ini, jika pada satu kesempatan bertemu dengannya, Neji selalu menatapnya lekat. Lekat—tapi lihai. Matanya sudah berpindah ke arah lain sebelum Ino menyadarinya.

Apa, sih? Ino Yamanaka hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. _Kunoichi_ biasa. Sifat ceria yang biasa. Namun, kecantikan yang membuat Neji ingin menatapnya terus.

Yah—tidak bisa dibilang biasa, kau tahu? Rambut pirang yang berkilau seperti bintang iklan cat rambut, mata _aquamarine_ yang bening dan bersinar, kulit putih layaknya member-member anggota KNH48—Idol grup yang baru-baru ini santer di Konoha, dan tidak lupa badan _sexy_ yang menunjang poin-poin sebelumnya.

Tidak, Neji tidak mesum. Dia hanya merangkum apa yang diperhatikannya belakangan ini.

Tidak hanya fisik yang dia perhatikan. Ino Yamanaka memang terkenal ceria dan cerewet, namun hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau _kunoichi_ tersebut dapat diandalkan. Kemampuan bekerja sama dan mengerti keadaan menjadi nilai _plus_ yang membuatnya berbeda dengan _kunoichi_ lain. Neji adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung karena mengetahui sifat Ino yang—bisa dibilang tersimpan.

Tapi, semua observasi tentang Ino Yamanaka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji yang sebenarnya.

Kenapa Neji begitu memperhatikannya, kenapa Neji tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan terhadapnya, dan kenapa Neji jadi murung ketika melihat Ino bersama pemuda lain.

Seperti yang terjadi pagi tadi, waktu Neji tidak sengaja melihat Ino dan Shikamaru berjalan bersama. Tampaknya mereka akan menuju tempat latihan tim—itu satu-satunya alasan positif yang bisa Neji pikirkan. Dan parahnya, Shikamaru sempat memeluk Ino dengan tidak sengaja karena menyelamatkannya dari gerobak sayur Orochi _Corporation_.

Alhasil, Neji murung sepanjang waktu. Memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan, apa hubungan mereka, dan yang paling penting: apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri, memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dan aneh.

"—Oi Neji!"

Samar-samar Neji mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Apa, sih? Tidak usah berteriak segala. Dia kan punya telinga—

"Awas, Neji!"

_De ja vu_.

Rupanya gerobak sayur dari Orochi _Corporation_ kembali beraksi. Tidak bisa dibilang _de ja vu_, karena pemeran utamanya berbeda.

Ya, jika tadi adalah Shikamaru dan Ino, sekarang adalah Kiba dan Neji.

"..." Neji masih _loading_ beberapa persen sebelum dia menjauhkan diri dari dada bidang dan berbulu Kiba.

"Maaf, Kiba. Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis."

"Kau ini! Kau itu sudah kuselamatkan. Itukah balasanmu?!" teriak Kiba kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Semua orang juga pernah melamun, tidak terkecuali dengan Neji, nee?"

"Kau benar, Ino." sahut Neji setuju. "INO?!" teriak Neji beberapa detik kemudian. Ampun, kenapa IQ Neji semakin menurun setelah misi waktu itu ya? Dia jadi bereaksi lambat dan bodoh—ketika berurusan dengan nona pirang ini.

"Yo! Konnichiwa, Neji!" ucap Ino riang—walaupun sebelumnya dia agak bingung karena teriakan Neji.

"Ah, gawat! Ino, ayo kita segera berangkat! Nanti tiketnya habis!" ucap Kiba mengingatkan. Dia menggandeng lengan Ino dan bersiap untuk berlari.

Ino ikut panik. "Ah! Benar juga! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan aksi anjing-anjing lucu itu!"

Dengan secepat kilat, dua orang tersebut mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melenggang pergi. Neji yang melihatnya hanya mampu mematung.

Murung untuk kedua kalinya.

xxxxx

"Pak tua! Tambah satu mangkok!"

Pemuda berambut pirang menoleh horror ke arah samping. "Oi, oi, Ino. Apakah kau tidak sedang dalam diet?"

Ino hanya mengusap bibir merahnya yang terlihat semakin mengkilap karena minyak. "Apa sih, Naruto? Aku bisa diet kapan saja. Yang penting aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan makan gratis, tee-hee!"

"Dasar," gerutu Naruto kesal. Demi janji kencan yang Naruto idam-idamkan bersama Sakura, dia rela mentraktir Ino—sang _matchmaker_ ramen sebanyak yang Ino mau. Memang, jika tidak ada Ino, Sakura tidak akan setuju.

"Pak tua! Tolong bungkuskan ramen sep—"

Naruto membungkam mulut _kunoichi_ cerewet tersebut. "Kau mau bilang berapa? Sepuluh? Kau gila?" bisik Naruto tersenyum horor.

"..." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Naruto menghela napas.

"Pak tua, tolong bungkuskan lima mangkok ramen," ucap Naruto sambil mencubiti bibir Ino—membuat Ino mengerang sebal.

"Oke! Ini nak, pesananmu," sahut pak tua itu sembari meletakkan mangkok ramen di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

"... Neji! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" ucap Naruto sedikit kaget. Ino ikut menoleh dan menyapanya.

"Baru saja."

Semua basa-basi yang dilontarkan Naruto maupun Ino tidak digubrisnya sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut, aura gelap Neji masih menghiasi kehadirannya.

"A-ada apa dengan Neji ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"... entahlah," sahut Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

xxxxx

"AAAH! Aku bisa gila! Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya terus?! Dan juga ... apa dia playgirl? Kenapa dia seolah bergonta-ganti pria?!" teriak Neji kesal—oke, dia berteriak dalam hati. Muka luarnya masih terlihat datar—namun aura kegelapan terlihat meningkat beberapa level.

Pemuda Hyuuga tersebut menatap ke langit yang sudah hitam—tanpa adanya bulan maupun bintang. Hm, bukankah ini cocok untuk suasana hatinya?

Tadi pagi, dengan Shikamaru. Tadi siang, dengan Kiba. Tadi sore, dengan Naruto.

"Malam ini dengan siapa, heh?!" gumam Neji geram. "Sekalian dengan para sensei, jika dia berani!"

"Kau berani sekali, Ino."

Langkah pemuda bermata ungu itu berhenti seketika. Apakah ... dia salah dengar? Apakah dia mulai berhalusinasi? Dia segera menoleh ke arah asal suara—tepat di belakangnya, namun tertutup dengan sebuah palang.

"Ini hal biasa. Walaupun aku gadis, aku seorang kunoichi!" ucap Ino semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kubalik—walaupun kau seorang kunoichi, kau juga seorang gadis. Hm?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei ..." gerutu Ino melipat tangannya.

Guru muda berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis sebelum memberikan seikat bunga pada Ino. Ino menyambutnya antusias dan berterima kasih dengan ceria.

"Jaa, aku sampai sini dulu. Hati-hati, dan jangan keluar larut malam sering-sering!" ucap Kakashi berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Baik!" sahut Ino riang. "Hmm, lumayan deh! Tumben Kakashi-sensei baik hati. Siapa sangka dia akan membawakan salah satu bunga langka yang dia temui di misinya untukku? Hahaha!"

Ino berbalik dan berencana pulang ke rumah sebelum melihat sosok yang beraura sangat gelap di depannya.

"Ehm ... Neji?" ucap Ino sedikit takut. Kesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka sering bertemu hari ini. _Mood_ Neji yang tampaknya makin memburuk itu menakutkan Ino.

"..."

"Ne ... ji? Ko-konbawa," ucap Ino mencoba untuk ramah.

"Kau," Neji akhirnya bicara.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri. "... ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengencani banyak laki-laki?"

Hening. Hanya suara angin lewat yang menghiasi _backsound_ selama beberapa menit. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino mengerjap beberapa kali secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya Ino melepaskan tawa kecilnya—diselingi dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Neji, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Ino setelah tawanya reda.

"... secara tidak sengaja, aku banyak bertemu denganmu hari ini. Dan kau selalu bersama laki-laki yang berbeda setiap kita bertemu."

"..."

"I-ini bukannya aku ..." Neji terlihat agak bingung. Ya, dia bingung. Dia masih bingung selama beberapa bulan ini.

Ino mengulum senyum. "Hmm. Aku bertemu Shika, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Dan juga ... kau. Kalau dihitung."

"..."

"Aku tidak terima kalau dibilang mengencani banyak laki-laki. Memangnya aku gadis apa?" ucap Ino tertawa ringan.

"Ya, tapi buktinya seperti itu."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya."

Jantung Neji seakan berhenti berdetak. Eh? Ino ingin bertemu dengan Neji? Ada apa? Ada masalah apa? Di satu sisi penasaran, satu sisi terlihat seperti ... bahagia?

Ino tersenyum tenang. "Tapi kau tampaknya dalam mood yang jelek, jadi kupikir, besok saja."

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Neji, dengan muka (sok) ganteng, (sok) keren dan (sok) jaim. Padahal, di dalam hatinya sudah terdengar seperti kembang api tahun baruan.

"Sebenarnya, dari kelima laki-laki yang kusebutkan tadi, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Maka dari itu, aku ..." Ino memilin ujung roknya, tipikal gadis gugup.

"Cepat katakan."

Mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap mata _lavender_ dengan perasaan tulus.

Beberapa saat hening, menunggu kedua insan ini melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ino yang sepertinya _blushing_, menambah rasa penasaran sang Hyuuga yang menatapnya lurus. Neji tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jantungnya masih saja merayakan kembang api tahun baru. Bahkan ada merconnya, warna-warni.

"Aku ..."

"..."

"Aku ..."

"..."

"Aku ... tolong ajari aku igo."

_Krik._

Ada jangkrik lewat.

"Ja-jadi ... selama ini ... aku ingin menarik perhatian Shi-Shikamaru. Tapi tampaknya dia menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya ..."

Ino memegang kedua bahu sang Hyuuga. "Aku tidak mau terkena friendzoned! Tolong, kau kan jenius! Pasti kau bisa Igo, kan?! Ajari aku, Neji! Aku tidak tahu minta tolong ke siapa lagi. Aku yakin, kalau aku bisa memainkan igo, aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Shika ..."

"..." Neji masih belum _sadar_.

"Ayolah, Neji! Kau kan temanku, nee?" ucap Ino tersenyum meyakinkan.

_Krik._

Eh, ada jangkrik lewat lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar rumahmu besok! Aku memaksa, oke!" ucap Ino. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji dan bersiap untuk melenggang pergi.

"Ah!" Ino berbalik. "Ingatlah waktu misi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku cukup membantu kan saat itu? Sekarang aku minta balas budimu, hehe," pungkas Ino dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arah sang jenius tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Ino pergi, Neji masih saja tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Lama-lama, seperti terdengar sesuatu. Suaranya lemah, dan hanya orang galau berpengalaman yang mampu mendengarnya.

_Kraaaak._

Suara apa itu ya? Tembok retak?

Oh, bukan.

Hatinya Neji.

_**The End**_

* * *

[A/N]

LOL! Plot twist pertama yang pernah aku buat. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali menistakan Neji di sini :'3 /woi

Maafkan segala OOC-nya Neji yang lagi bingung. Hahaha, biarin lah. Seenggaknya dia masih belum sadar kalau dia itu lagi jatuh cintrong ama si Ino dan broken heart. Uuh, i know that feel bro. /uhuk

Ohya, ini sebenarnya merupakan sekuel dari salah satu fanficnya **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**, ini merupakan challenge :3 judulnya **Mission IN Possible**. Silakan dicheck and richek ya minna-cwaan :)

Idenya mencuat begitu saja, jadi silakan salahkan saya yang emang lagi gila(?).

Adios~!

**Review akan saya anggap sebagai harga timbal balik :)**


End file.
